Human Command
Human Command is a North American multinational corporation headquartered in Calgary, Alberta. It is the largest company headquartered in the former country of Canada and is one of the largest in the world. The company was founded in 2031 by Lambert Griffith to cash in on a growing need for advanced technology in the space industry but eventually expanded to include military technology, medical technology and consumer electronics such as smartphones, tablet computers and wrist computers like the famous omni-tool. Human Command has a very powerful influence over the Calgary-Edmonton Metropolis economy, employing over 250,000 people in the Calgary-Edmonton Metropolis, both in its office tower and in factories around the conurbation. History Privatized space exploration had been viable for a number of years, but the industry had been mostly monopolized by one or two companies. Lambert Griffith, a seasoned and highly intelligent scientist grouped together the best in his field and founded Human Command, a company that would eventually go on to produce high end space and military craft. Initially, the company would sell schematics for spacecraft such as ships that would be used to send humans to Mars and probes that would explore other deep space planets. Human Command quickly became a multi-billion dollar organization and by 2045, had enough resources to begin constructing its own spacecraft and tech in-house, innovating in ways other companies were not. For example, Human Command developed a human bodysuit that was not only form-fitting, lightweight and comfortable, but could also withstand conditions on Venus that otherwise made human exploration impossible. Human Command is also known for producing devices which are capable of withstanding a powerful Coronal Mass Ejection. In 2047, Human Command founded its military division and began producing components for military vehicles such as tanks, all terrain vehicles and aircrafts and began producing its own branded vehicles, selling them at a premium. The company's revenue skyrocketed and the company quickly became one of the wealthiest companies in the United North American States. The military technology field encouraged Human Command to also begin producing medical equipment such as MRI scanners and by 2050, Human Command began to invest heavily in biotechnology, and by studying the biotic capability in vampires, the company was able to develop the first rudimentary bio-amp implants, unlocking biotic ability in humans well before first contact in 2157. The company is also known for its unique energy weapons. As the Human Command headquarters can disable weapons, all weapons and ammunition are manufactured in factories elsewhere. In 2052, Human Command saw value in expanding to serve consumer and enterprise electronics as well as telecommunications and began producing computers, computer accessories, smartphones, tablet computers, server computers and wrist computers which would eventually become known as omni-tools. Human Command also produced the components for these devices, which other companies could buy and use in their products. By 2186, Human Command is one of Earth's most valuable companies and supplies to most of the galaxy. Headquarters Human Command is known for being headquartered in the galaxy's tallest building, the Human Command Tower. Completed in 2060, this tower stands at 2,589 metres (8,496 feet) tall and has 512 floors. At the time of its completion, it was the most advanced structure on Earth, with most (eventually all) of the tower's services automated. It is also capable of thwarting most terrorist attacks, forcing planes and missiles to divert (also disabling the missiles) in addition to disabling weapons and bombs. At the time of the tower's construction, Calgary was not known for having earthquakes. Despite this, the tower was constructed to be capable of withstanding an earthquake that exceeds a magnitude of 10.0 on the Richter Scale and in 2180 it was put to the test when a new fault line formed 50 kilometres below the Calgary-Edmonton Metropolis, causing a violent earthquake that peaked at a magnitude of 8.3 on the Richter Scale. The Human Command Tower survived, but its security systems set off an abnormally powerful electromagnetic pulse, usually used to disable weapons, that destroyed most computers and personal devices inside the building. Products and Services In Fiction Human Command appears in Vampire's Fear, having ordered Indaryn Odin to hunt down and kill Mathias von Delacroix. Category:Corporations Category:Vampire's Fear